Ninja zombies
'Mission Details' *'Date': June 6, 2013 *'Submitted by': Kaito Suzuki *'Rank': A *'Overseer': Tiburan Momochi *'Recapper': Kaito Suzuki *'QP Reward': 4, 3 for Orr *'Ryo Reward': 4000 *'Other Reward': None 'Ninja Team' *Kaito Suzuki *Orr Tann 'Mission Profile' Goal: Investigate the slaughter of a village Story: Orr is given the mission to guide a chunin level nin from Kumo through an A-ranked mission, they are to go to a village in the land of fire that has recently been slaughtered and punish those responsible Mission Recap The two meet on a bench near the village, where Orr informs Kaito about their mission: to investigate the slaughter of that village in the land of fire where both Kumo and Suna citizens were killed. Kaito makes a joke about Orr's height and is threatened to be killed by Orr. Kaito asks if Orr knows his friend Sankuro. Orr says he does but has been gone from Suna for a long time and hasn’t seen any of the people of the sand village in a while. The two go into the village. Kaito searches a group of bodies for supplies and survivors but one explodes in his face. Then a scream from a building is heard by both and Kaito gets blown up by the door also. A Bandit runs out of the building, over Kaito, screaming and trying to get out of the village. Kaito finds a dead body inside that comes alive and fights him. The dead man has no weapons and doesn’t do much damage and is more of a nuisance before being killed again. More zombies come, Orr throws a particle bomb at them, and Kaito summons his insanity to help fight. They become outnumbered and they retreat into a building that continues to be bombarded by zombies. Orr finds an exit but it requires the opener to kill a certain amount of zombies to get in. Kaito and his insanity kill many zombies and open the doors for the three into the next room. The next room has two staircases leading to a door. The door requires 10 kill so they continue fighting, Kaito uses his Great Dragon Fire technique clearing out many zombies, and open the door to get into the third room. Orr gives Kaito some of his chakra to continue fighting. They enter a dance studio where they already have enough kills to get through to go into the dressing room. The zombies begin to catch up. Kaito has enough to open the door in the dressing room also. Another hallway leads them back to the room that they began in. The horde of zombies begins to catch up to them again. Kaito asks Orr to maybe blast a hole in the wall to get out but he thinks it wouldn’t work. Kaito uses his flamethrower technique to clear the room of zombies. The three eventually find their way back to where they started and a disembodied voice laughing manically and saying too bring in the next lab rats and the next test and finally let them out. Both Kaito’s do a victory dance when they get out. Category:Mission